


through the window

by neverwritingagain



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, something fluffy for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwritingagain/pseuds/neverwritingagain
Summary: Chris finds himself pushing open Eva's window more often than he would have thought.





	through the window

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> This piece of fluff is told from Chris' point of view.  
> From a couple comments under my last work it's pretty obvious how much chriseva shippers are in need of cute content, so I tried my best.  
> My eyes are burning so I'll end this here.  
> I may end up making this into a series if my summer job doesn't take up more of my time!

Fy faen, it's cold. Really fucking cold. 

And yes, December in Oslo is always damn cold, but that certainly doesn't stop Chris from swearing out loud in the middle of the sidewalk. 

He can hardly feel his feet at this point, thanks god the thin shopping bag he's holding contains his only reason to live right now, a couple of freshly prepared, delicious and, most importantly, warm kebabs. 

The perfect cure to a pretty bad hangover.  
Like the one he's going through at this very moment, sporting the usual pounding headache and dry throat. 

He wonders if Eva has it as bad as him, she definitely downed a good amount of alcohol last night, that's for sure, but as it turned out, that small girl can handle hangovers better than him most of the time.  
While he gets all groggy and, like William loves to describe him, insufferable, after a whole night of drinking, Eva just tends to act very sleepy for the entirety of the next day.  
Her solution usually consists in staying in and do absolutely nothing until she feels like getting up again.  
Chris could easily second that, but as he learned thanks to his recently found proximity with Eva, being absolutely useless for a day is always nicer with some good company. 

That's exactly why he's making his way to Eva's at midday on a freezing Saturday morning, while the Norwegian winter is threatening to take away any kind of sensitivity he could once feel in his toes. 

Chris is almost there, thank you Jesus, he was this close to start running towards the house, in the desperate attempt to get inside as quick as possible, and avoid freezing before getting the chance to taste the miracle of culinary art he's now holding to his chest. 

The moment he gets to the fence, he receives a text from his favourite hangover buddy herself.

'Window is open' 

The light coming from his screen feels like the scorching sun to his still sensitive eyes. He definitely can't look at it for too long, it fucking hurts.  
He realises that Eva is likely to be experiencing the same oh so pleasant feeling, look how brief that text is, he's usually the one sending short ass texts without a single comma.  
She prefers more articulate texts, a little more words, some commas, maybe even a period at the end of the sentence (honestly, who has time for that) 

But hey, he managed to get out of bed, change in comfier clothes and somehow buy actual edible food, all while terribly hangover and fighting hypothermia, some bright phone screen won't kill him. 

Also, Eva is waiting for him inside. 

Ah yes. Eva. 

There's this constant voice at the back of his head that's been whispering for the past hour "you're doing all of this for her, you made yourself go through this unusually bitter cold hell just for her, because you like her, you fool" 

And yes, maybe he likes her.  
Maybe he has changed.  
Maybe after all those parties spent making out with her against walls, and all those mornings spent doing nothing while laying next to her, he realised that he liked the lazy mornings with her just as much as the heated nights.  
And that never happened with any other girl. 

So that's what liking someone really means, Chris thinks as he pushes open Eva's window, getting out of bed even if your head hurts and it's this close to snowing, just to get her food and consequently look after her. 

Once his feet touch Eva's floor, he sighs. Ok, now he can breathe without feeling like Elsa and Anna are gonna come out of some bushes and start a snowball fight against him. 

Chris finally closes the window and turns around.  
Eva is curled up on her bed in what look like at least three blankets, only her face and hands escaping the soft material, and of course she's vigorously scooping cereals from a bowl full of milk (Chris often wonders if it's just an odd coincidence that Eva is eating cereals and milk whenever he comes over, or if she just adopted it as her snack of preference) while watching something on her laptop. 

Suddenly Chris wants to correct his previous statement, because Eva definitely steals his' reason to live of the day' from the kebabs. 

She's just cute, all wrapped up in her cocoon, seeing her like that warms his heart a little.  
None of them uttered a single word since Chris came in, but that's just how it is.  
First food, then talking. 

He gets the kebabs out of the bag, gives a huge bite at his and hands over the other to Eva.  
Then he sits on the bed next to her and tries to focus on whatever netflix show is playing on the laptop. 

Stranger Things. Shocker. 

"What are you doing sitting there? Come here, it's freezing"

Eva's first words of the day manage to shake Chris out of his hangover daze. As she removes the pillows behind her back to make space for him, Chris slides behind her and she quickly resumes her nestled position between Chris' legs, comfortably leaning her back against his chest. 

They munch on their kebabs for a while, every now and then one of them lets out an approving noise because let's face it, kebab is some next level hangover cure, doctors still haven't found out, but Chris Schistad is no doctor. 

"How come we're watching Stranger Things?" he's curious. 

"Never watched it" she simply answers. 

Now, that's some surprising shit. Eva literally watched ever existing show you can find on Netflix and somehow never got her binge watcher hands on one of the hits from last year? What the fuck, Chris has no words left. 

Before he can express his disbelief, Eva speaks once again  
"I don't know, the whole concept didn't sound that exciting, you know? A bunch of kids living in a clearly haunted town with monsters going around without the inhabitants noticing? Nothing new" 

That does make sense but "This show was praised for months after it came out and that apparently didn't change your opinion about it, what happened now?" 

Eva gives another bite to het kebab, spilling some of it on herself  
"First of all, even if it's a popular show, it doesn't mean than I too have to like it, you know. Doing whatever others are doing isn't the only option" 

Right. 

"Also, Isak keeps saying that a first year 'looks exactly like Eleven from Stranger Things', and you know I hate it when I don't get references" 

"A first year, huh?"

"The name is Emma, I've seen her around a couple times, she's pretty hot"

Chris gets distracted for a moment because Eva spilling her kebab on herself turned into Eva spilling the damn kebab all over both of them.  
He silently thanks the kebab guy for mindlessly pushing some napkins into his shopping bag, and uses them to try and clean some of the sauce from the blankets. 

"You know, once you would have looked her up on Insta" 

What is she going on about now?

"What do you mean?"

"The first year, I told you she's hot and there you are rubbing hot sauce off my plushy blankets, what even happened to you?" She lets out a little laugh and Chris just shrugs. 

"I'm pretty hangover, you look damn cute and the prospect of falling asleep cuddled by sauce-smelling blankets doesn't sound appealing at all" 

That's what he says, what he actually thinks is more on the lines of "Right now it's me and you in your bed with kebabs, I stopped thinking about other girls the moment I realised you were special and all I wanna do is keep cuddling and stay warm because, dear lord, this moment feels damn perfect". 

But you know, his head still hurts and saying all of that out loud would be painful as fuck so Chris keeps it to himself. (Her snickering while she pushes herself ever more into his chest tells him that somewhere, deep in her heart, she knows it anyway). 

The kids on screen just encountered some paranormal being with multiple limbs and Eva looks like she's really into it. 

"Those kids are savages, did you see what they did?"

"I already watched the whole show like, months ago, you know?"

"Don't you fucking dare spoil it, I swear you're never getting through that window again"

He won't spoil it, he decides. 

It's pretty nice in here, warm, cozy, cuddly. 

It also smells a lot like kebab sauce right now, but anyway. 

It's ok if it's also spoiler free, as long as he's allowed to get in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> I absolutely love your comments, so don't be shy!


End file.
